The present invention relates to socket structure for electromagnetic relays and more particularly the invention relates to multi-relay assemblies.
Electromagnetic relays are known which have, for example, a pair of quadrilateral yokes, and permanent magnets are interposed to serve as spacer and to provide magnetic bias. The central space including the openings in each yoke is used as mounting space for the relay coil, and the armature extends into the available spaces between aligned legs of the two yokes. The contacts are likewise disposed in the latter spaces. These relay contacts in turn are connected to contacts which are externally accessible in suitable places, for example, right at additional corner spacers for the two yokes. A relay of this type, for example, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,107 and others. This relay is of compact construction and quite powerful inspite of its small overall size and dimensions.
In my patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,276, issued Apr. 6, 1976, I have suggested particular plug-in structure for such a relay, using a socket which circumcribes the relay at its small sides. Circuits and equipment employing many relays usually require easy exchange of the relays. My plug-in socket is very suitable here; however, for larger units and systems a still more compact design is desirable, without, however, eliminating the easy access and assembly of my relay-with-socket construction.